1. Technical Field
The disclosed subject matter relates to a lighting fixture having an installation member which is bent in multiple stages, and in such a manner that light beams from multiple light emitting device modules mounted on the installation member are pointed in multiple different directions, respectively.
2. Description of the Related Art
The lighting fixture described in Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2004-200102, for example, is equipped with a light emitting device module having a light emitting device, an installation member for mounting multiple light emitting devices, and a support member for supporting the installation member. Here, the installation member is bent in multiple stages so that light from the multiple light emitting device modules that are mounted on the installation member are pointed in multiple different directions.
Furthermore, in this lighting fixture, one light emitting device module is made up of multiple white light-emitting diodes and one planar printed-circuit board. In addition, five light-emitting modules are mounted respectively on the five stages on the bent installation member. Furthermore, the installation member on which five light emitting device modules are mounted is supported by the support member. The installation member is bent in five stages in a left-right (lateral) direction.
Therefore, as to the installation member which is bent in five stages in the lateral direction, an angle, between a main optical axis line of the light emitting device module mounted on a central part of the installation member and a horizontal plane, is the largest; an angle, between a main optical axis line of the light emitting device module mounted on a part of the right side of the central part and the horizontal plane, is the second largest; and an angle, between a main optical axis line of the light emitting device module mounted on a part of the even further right side and the horizontal plane, is the smallest.
As to the installation member which is bent in five stages in the lateral direction, an angle, between a main optical axis line of the light emitting device module mounted on the central part of the installation member and the horizontal plane, is the largest; an angle, between a main optical axis line of the light emitting device module mounted on a part of the left side of the central part and the horizontal plane, is the second largest; and an angle, between a main optical axis line of the light emitting device module mounted on a part of the even further left side and the horizontal plane, is the smallest.
Consequently, the light beams from the five light emitting device modules mounted on the installation member are directed in five directions, and the left-right sides of the lighting fixture is illuminated at a wide angle. Therefore, in the case where the lighting fixture is installed on the edge of a road, the light emitting device modules are allowed to illuminate at a wide angle in the traveling direction of the road.
In addition, the lighting fixture described in the Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2004-200102 has an installation member which is bent in the lateral direction, but it is not bendable in the longitudinal direction.
Since the installation member is bent in the lateral direction in this lighting fixture, the angle between the main optical axis line of the light emitting device module mounted on the right or left side of the installation member, and the horizontal plane, is smaller than the angle between the main optical axis line of the light emitting device module mounted on the central part of the installation member, and the horizontal plane. However, in the light emitting device module mounted on the central part of the installation member, the main optical axis line of the white light-emitting diode located on the forefront is approximately parallel with the main optical axis line of the white light-emitting diode located on the root side, because the installation member is not bent in the longitudinal direction.
As a result, this lighting fixture allows illumination from the light emitting device modules at a wide angle in the lateral direction of the lighting fixture, but it is not capable of illuminating at a wide angle in the longitudinal direction of the lighting fixture. Therefore, if a position close to the lighting fixture in the front side thereof is attempted to be illuminated brightly, a position distant from the lighting fixture may not be illuminated brightly. On the other hand, if the position distant from the lighting fixture in the front side thereof is attempted to be illuminated brightly, the position close to the lighting fixture may not be illuminated brightly.
More particularly, when the lighting fixture is installed on the edge of the road, it is not difficult to illuminate at a wide angle in the direction of road lane. Consequently, in the direction of a road lane, only either one of the following can be illuminated brightly, a road surface at a position close to the lighting fixture, or a road surface at a position distant from the lighting fixture.